


Oleander

by Aphroditedany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, Poisoning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: After episode 4, Daenerys gets betrayed and is forced to give her Throne to Jon. But madness is not just a single coin, rather than many different coins.She chooses hers.





	Oleander

_Despite all the sacrifices you will make, despite the mountains that you will move to satisfy someone, whatever you give them without asking for anything back, the ungrateful people at the end will always do the summary and they will see that "there was something you did not." Let it be as it is, however, because the winner is the one who gives ... because they will find another chance to give again. While the heart of the ungrateful man is like dry soil: no matter how much water it sucks, in the end it will still thirst and remain dry and cracked._

She doesn't remember much from Magister Illyrio, and she never liked the man. Never understood why Viserys had crawled to him and chose him, out of all the Targaryen supporters, to house and feed them. He was the one who convinced Viserys to sell her to Khal Drogo. But she still remembers those words, words she had overheard a night in Pentos, during a conversation between Viserys and Illyrio.

For all his faults, despite his slimmy, traitorous nature, he was right at this. And then he added something else,  _Benefitting an ungrateful man is exactly the same as loaning a dead one._

And here she stands. Inside the Throne Room, the Lords of Westeros ready to crown Aegon Targaryen King of the Seven Kingdoms.

_I don't want it. You are my Queen._

After her meeting with Cersei at the gates of Kings Landing, after Missandei and Rhaegal's horrible deaths, she retreated to Dragonstone. She was ready to go to battle a month later.

Until ravens from every region of Westeros started arriving.

_Your nephew, Aegon Targaryen, is the rightful heir. You are no true Queen. We bow to him._

Every lord rejected her claim on the Throne. Varys made sure of it.

_And Sansa Stark, and Tyrion Lannister before him._

She had no choice left. She was tired. Tired of their games, of their pettiness, of their ungratefulness for everything she had freely offered. She officially renounced her claim and passed the Throne to Jon. She helped them take Kings Landing, but she left Drogon on Dragonstone. She refused to sacrifice another child for this man and his family. They would steal no more from her.

So, she simply commanded the Unsullied and the Dothraki, and aided her nephew.

After the battle, she returned to Dragonstone, refusing to even spare a second glance to him. And here she is, a month later. Watching his coronation.

_Ungrateful lands. Ungrateful men. Ungrateful women._

_You haven't seen the last of me. This land will never forget Daenerys Targaryen, this land will never forget what means to be a true Targaryen._

* * *

After the ceremony, he stands from the Throne, looking at her. His eyes have never been more expressive, more loving. And her heart has never felt colder.

_So, you needed a Throne to come to terms with who you are. Interesting._

Everyone pledges themselves to him. Even his sister, who was hellbent on letting the North independent. Indeed, after a while, he grants the North independence.

There are only three left. Yara Greyjoy, Prince Martell, and her. These two were the only ones refusing to aknowledge Jon as a King.

Samwell Tarly turns to her, with great hesitancy though. "Lady Daenerys Targaryen, governor of Dragonstone. Do you recognise Aegon Targaryen as your rightful King?"

"I am no Lady of Dragonstone. I am Queen of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. And I will never bow before the man, whose conception and birth was the reason my family was destroyed and Elia Martell was slaughtered with her children."

Everyone gasps, looking at her with horror. Only Yara and the Dornish Prince smile beside her, satisfied. They step forward and refuse to aknowledge Jon as their King, too, demanding independence for their regions.

Tarly looks nervous now.  _Spineless coward. I wonder what Jon ever found in you to deem you as his best friend. Guess he is a coward, too, after all._

She speaks up again. "I will return to Meereen again. I have no wish to fight Aegon Targaryen, because he is my family, my blood. Unlike him, I know what loyalty means. But I will never bow before him. My armies will never help Westeros, shall the need appears. My armies are only for my allies, Queen Yara Greyjoy and King Tytos Martell. And for my people in Essos. I refuse to stand by ungrateful, petty people again. Your fights will be your own from now on."

Daenerys turns to Jon, who is now looking at her, face ashen. Her voice echoes mightily in the castle, sending a shiver through everyone's spines. "Despite all the sacrifices you will make, despite the mountains that you will move to satisfy those, whatever you give them without asking for anything back, the ungrateful people at the end will always do the summary and they will see that there was something you did not. Let it be as it is, however, because the winner is the one who gives ... because they will find another chance to give again. While the heart of the ungrateful man is like dry soil: no matter how much water it sucks, in the end it will still thirst and remain dry and cracked. And your heart, Jon Snow, is as dry as the Red Waste."

She turns on her heels, but makes no move to leave. "The North is not the only one that remembers. Dragons remember, too. And dragons will always remember how the wolves, the lion and the spider  treated them."

She leaves, then, accompanied by Yara and Tytos. When they are finally out of the Red Keep, Yara approaches her. "I hope we won't cut ties after today."

"Rest assured, my friend. Iron Islands and Dorne will always be allies and friends of the Dragon Queen and her descendants. You will enjoy the benefits of trading with us. Westeros, on the other hand... I will cut off any trade relations with the North and Kings Landing. Let's see for how long they will survive, feeding on their pride. I will send a letter to Willas Tyrell, too. Olenna Tyrell was a dear friend, a great advisor. I won't let the Reach alone."

Yara and Tytos nod respectfully at her.

* * *

Before leaving Dragonstone- and Westeros- for good, a letter arrives, literally the last day.

It's Jon. He is begging her to return, to rule beside him, to help him rebuild Westeros. He admits that he was wrong revealing his true identity to the Starks, but he insists he still loves her.

She has only one reply.

_Dragons do not associate themselves with wolves. And you are no dragon. You betrayed me, you spit in my face. I have no desire sleeping in the same bed with a traitor, and becoming part of his traitorous family. My children will never have you as their father._

* * *

On the road back to Meereen, she discovers she is pregnant.

_The irony. Two months ago, I would give up everything, just to give Jon a child._

_A child he never deserved._

* * *

When she arrives at Meereen, some months later, she is clearly showing. Daario Naharis is the first to greet her, pledging himself again to her and offering his other services, too.

But she is disgusted by men. So, she unambiguously informs him that she has no desire to be with him again. The man is clearly dissatisfied, but he obeys.

* * *

_Visenya. Princess Visenya Targaryen of Yunkai, Astapor and Meereen._

As she holds her daughter in her arms, she realises she will never be safe. The wolves are still howling at Westeros, and the lion and the spider are standing by their side.

The next day, she sends a letter to the Red Temple of Volantis.

* * *

"Daenerys Targaryen. She who was promised. I knew you would call me, sooner or later."

"Your Holiness. I called you here because your help is necessary. I need to protect myself and my child from our enemies in Westeros. But there is someone who can see my every move. And I can't deal with him by myself."

Kinvara smiles sinisterly. "The Three Eyed Raven. The false God of the Children of the Forest. Don't worry, my Queen. Since you arrived in Meereen, I put various spells on you and your child. He is no longer able to see you, or me in that matter."

A big weight has been lifted from her shoulders, and she feels more confident now. "I don't know how to thank you..."

"You don't have to. My duty is to serve the chosen of The Lord of Light."

"I suppose you are also proficient at defusing the said chosen's enemies."

Her smile grows bigger. "Name your weapon, my Queen."

"Poison."

* * *

After some days, Kinvara marches out from her chambers and meets her in her private solar.

"The most effective poison in the world at this moment is the oleander, my Queen. Some drops from the liquid essense in the food, and the victim is dead in a matter of minutes. The strongest poison comes straight from the root. I can make as much as necessary. Name your enemies, and they will be dead at the hands of my servants in a matter of months."

"I will give you all the ingredients you need. As for the names... I think you already know them. But I will name them to you, just to be certain."

**Sansa Stark. Bran Stark. Tyrion Lannister. Varys the Whisperer. Arya Stark. Robin Arryn. Yohn Royce. Edmure Tully. House Glover. Samwell Tarly and his family. Bronn.**

She decides to let Gendry Baratheon out. The boy never did any harm to her.

As for her former lover... She has other plans.

* * *

Kinvara looks at her flames. And a bright smile graces her lips.

"They are all dead, Your Grace."

A month later, she receives a letter from Kings Landing, a wolf sealing on it.

She throws it straight inside the hearth.

* * *

He comes to her, just as she had predicted. Jon Snow comes to her four months later.

When they are left alone-or so he thinks, because Kinvara sits beside her, invisible- he finally speaks. His voice is trembling.

"Did you... did you do this? Did you kill them?"

"Yes." Her answer is emotionless, cold as ice.

"Why?"

"It's just as I warned you. But none of you were smart enough to pay attention.  _The Dragon Remembers._ And you, Jon Snow, should know that I am a woman of my word."

He is shaking, from rage or pain, she doesn't know. She doesn't care anymore.

"Why did you refuse to rule with me? We could have everything, Dany! We could be a family! I needed you..."

**"And I needed you.** As in past tense. I needed you, when your whole family disrespected me in front of the whole North. I needed you, when I lost Ser Jorah. I needed you, when everyone was cheering for you and announced you as the hero of the Great War, while I was the one who lost everything. I needed you, when Rhaegal was peirced in the neck by an arrow. I needed you, when Missandei was decapitated in front of me. I needed you, when every lord of Westeros overthrew me and chose you as King.  **I needed you. And you weren't there.** All I was left with were empty words and promises. You took everything from me, and gave me nothing in return. Rhaegar would be ashamed of his son. Ned Stark will be rolling in his grave."

Daenerys walks down the stairs of the throne and stands in front of him. "I have nothing for you anymore, Aegon Targaryen or Jon Snow or whatever is your real name. I have no mercy, no sympathy, no love. No trust to you. Liar."

_"Unsullied, arrest the traitor."_ ,she orders in High Valyrian.

* * *

They are walking fast towards Drogon. Jon is trying to escape, but Kinvara has bound him in magical chains and he is unable to get free.

When they are in front of the great dragon, she turns to him. "Do you know what is my biggest regret? That I will have to tell my daughter that her father was a fool, a liar. A fool who preferred his traitorous siblings than the woman he said he loved. You never loved me, and you would never love my little girl. But don't worry. She will hear nothing of you."

His eyes widen, and momentarilly she is revelling in the sheer horror and pain she sees inside them. In other times, she would have forgiven him. And she has forgiven him. Too many times.

Not again.

_Dracarys._

* * *

Yara takes the Iron Throne, with the help of two thousand of her Unsullied. The Unsullied have grown in numbers again, many boys wanting to join the armies of the Great Dragon Queen. But she does not follow the barbarian methods of the former Masters. The boys are not made eunuchs, nor they are abused in any way.

She recognises Yara as the rightful Queen and offers her exclusive trade privilages with Essos.

Another letter has arrived, too. From Braavos.

_Once, there was a girl training here. The girl betrayed us and killed one of our members, then left us and broke her vows to return to her family._

_You executed the traitor. The House of the Faceless Men is yours, Daenerys Stormborn._

_Jaqen H' ghar, Leader of the Faceless Men._

* * *

Visenya is 10 years old now. She has her straight silver hair, so long and beautiful. Her eyes are a light brown, close to Jon's, but Daenerys can sometimes see some purple shining in them, whenever she is upset or angry.

_My dragon. My blood._

Visenya asks sometimes for her father, too. She can't tell her the whole truth, of course, and Jon's ashes are beneath the Great Pyramid, in the catacombs. She wanted to throw them away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps she still wants him by her side. Even dead.

Daenerys has told her that her father was a brave warrior, but he never loved them and chose another family. The girl shed some tears after that, but she quickly recovered and answered that if he didn't love them, they don't need him. She is a fierce girl, and Daenerys is certain she will become a great Queen. Visenya is studious to a fault, but also a skilled fighter. Something she should have been, too. A dragon isn't always the best weapon to keep you safe.

"Mama, will you read this book with me?"

Daenerys looks at the title.  _A Song of Ice and Fire: The events from Robert Baratheon's Rebellion up to the short rule of Aegon Targaryen the Sixth._

"Yes, my love. Come here. But remember. Fire will always melt ice. And dragons bow to no winters, no Gods, no Kings."

Visenya's eyes sparkle, the violet clearly showing inside her orbs.

_The Dragon Flame can never burn out._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, this is not a Jonerys story. Although I love them, this was something I needed to get out of me. So, it won't be about them. And I haven't put any tag on, because I don't want to fool readers, just to get hits and kudos. When I write a new Jonerys story, you will know it, and I will write it showing respect to the couple and the huge fandom that still loves and supports them. Read, enjoy and spread no hate.


End file.
